Stolen Heart
by HollieeLovee
Summary: Alice Has Been In an Orphanige, Recently Adopted By the Cullens,may she Have Feeling For a certain Cullen? Yah Just Give it a Try and if you dont like it stop reading it & Uhm Review Please to tell me what you want in the story and how i should improve x


**Alice was orphaned at 5 years old and came to live with the Cullen's, we see Alice throughout the many years she has stayed with the Cullen's.**

Alice *_POV_* **5 Years old**,

Mummy had told me and Cynthia daddy was in heaven but I want daddy back with us he was the best daddy ever he used to pick me up and spin me around till my heard hurt and he used to play Barbie's with me, I miss daddy.

"Alice sweetheart would you like some new clothes"

"Yes please mummy" I smiled mummy was getting more things for us now whenever we wanted, shopping was my favourite.

"Lets go then go get your pink dress on with your dolly shoes mummy has placed them on your bed" mummy said picking up Cynthia and the car keys, I ran upstairs sliding my pink dress on over my head, pulling on my white socks and buckling up my dolly shoes.

"Alice come on now sweetie" mummy called from up the stairs

"Im coming mummy" I brushed my hair once through with my comb and ran down the stairs I ran to the car and climbed into my car seat Cynthia laying in hers next to me giggling I smiled and watched mummy gracefully slide into her seat daddy had taught me big words lots of times and he said I was his clever little princess, mummy started the engine and we drove off to the mall. Mummy had got me lots of new clothes and she had gotten Cynthia some new baby shoes and dresses, we drove home Cynthia falling asleep next to me and mummy carrying her to bed when we had got home, I crawled into bed mummy kissing my cheek

"Night sweetie, im going to go out for a bit but Mrs Marshall will be downstairs if you need anything, I love you baby"

"I love you too Mummy" I mumbled falling into a deep sleep.

I pulled my curtains open and saw flashing blue lights and P-O-L-I-C-E cars outside I ran down stairs to see Mrs Marshall drying tears from her face with a tissue

"Mrs Marshall why are you crying" I smiled a comforting smile which made her cry even more,

"Come here Hunnie these ladies have something to tell you but you must be brave okay" I nodded not seeing what she was trying to tell me

"Hello Alice it's about your mummy, she has got to heaven with your daddy now she was hurt in a car crash" the blonde woman spoke

"M-mummy is in heaven with daddy" salty tears flowed down my face I sobbed into Mrs Marshalls t-shirt she cuddled me I fell asleep for about an hour and then I woke up hearing Mrs Marshall arguing with a lady with brown short hair,

"I know but why wont her auntie Melodie have her too-"

"She says she has one spare room and she cannot have any other children in her house she sends her deepest apologies" I decided to interrupt

"Where is Cynthia, I want Cynthia" they both looked down at me there eyes filled with sympathy

"Sweetheart Cynthia is with your auntie Melodie" I looked down more salty tears forming

"Oh" I squeaked out why wasn't I with aunt Melodie too

The brown haired lady took my hand leading me into a car, I ran into Mrs Marshall's arms

"Bye Mrs Marshall I will miss you" I cried

"Ill miss you too" she gave me a sweet smile and waved goodbye to me

The brown haired lady told me I was going to live with lots of other children until another mummy and daddy would like to look after me she also told me her name was Alissa.

Alissa took my hand and showed me to my room it was pink and had a white carpet a bed, a closet and a bedside table, this wasn't home I wanted home I wanted mummy daddy and Cynthia my family.

*_& /**2 Years Later**\&_*

Alice *_POV_*

I had made lots of new friends since the day I came to live here my friends Lissie & Lanna Lucan and Alanna Petén they were my bestest friends and they were really kind to me.

I skipped downstairs in my pink dress which was down to my knees and Ugg boots Lissie and Lanna were already waiting for me they both had the same thing on a white dress and Ugg boots

"Hi Lissie, Hi Lanna" the twins smiled

"Hi" they chorused I gave them both a hug and we ran off to find Alanna, we heard screaming from the bedroom and ran in.

Alanna *_POV_*

"Lauren stop" I screamed she was ripping my dresses up and her friends were holding me back, Lissie Lanna and Alice came running in

"LAUREN STOP IT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO HER" the twins chorused and Alice just ran over pushed Laurens friends off me and hugged me tight

"Its okay Alanna you can borrow some of my dresses" she whispered I dried my eyes and nodded

She gave me a purple dress and her other Ugg boots and we went downstairs to play with the twins Barbie's.

Alice *_POV_*

"Alice you can come in now" Alissa called I walked in my black spiky hair in every direction I looked up, it was the Cullen's! I really liked them they were so kind and they had 4 other children. I blushed as they smiled and said hi

"Hi Alice" Alissa said smiling well beaming at me

"Alice is it alright if we…can we adopt you" Carlisle said they both smiled

I was gobsmacked they wanted to adopt me, I just nodded blankly and Esme started chatting away to me about my room and the other 4 children "Rosalie and Jasper are twins-".

4 Days Later_*

I was finally moving in with the Cullen's Lissie Alanna and Lanna had thrown me a leaving away party and gave me presents which they said I couldn't open until I was home with the Cullen's. Esme took my hand which left Carlisle carrying all my bags, Esme lead me into the living room were 3 boys were wrestling on the floor and a girl sitting in the corner playing with her hair

"Boys, Rosalie Alice is here" they all looked up from what they were doing and smiled

"Hi Alice!" a boy a year older than me said he was properly Emmett he was how Esme described him

"Hello Alice Im Jasper" the boy with blonde messy hair said

"Alice" the boy nodded hmm last one must be Edward

"Hi Alice How are you Im Rosalie would you like to come and I could do your hair" she said all in one breath I smiled and said Hello to them all,

"Mumm- I mean Esme, where is my room" she smiled

"Alice you can call me Mummy if you want Sweetie" I beamed up at her, Rosalie showed me to my room and she played with my hair and then I played with hers then mummy Esme called us

"Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett Dinner time"

We all head Emmett run downstairs and trip on the last step I giggled trust Emmett to make a fool out of himself, the rest of us walked downstairs and made our way into the dining room and sat down I sat next to Rose she said I could call her Rose now and Jasper who everyone well the children called Jazz.

Diner finished and Me Rosalie and the boys got changed into our Pjarmies, brushed our teeth and got into bed waiting for Esme and Carlisle to say goodnight, Esme walked in and bent down to kiss my cheek and say goodnight Carlisle followed shortly after hugging me and saying goodnight. I took out the picture of me daddy mummy and Cynthia and placed it on my bedside table I kissed my hand and then blew it too the picture "I love you Mummy daddy and Cynthia" and fell asleep.

I woke up from the sound of mummy Esme's voice

"Alice sweetie its time for school"

I glanced up and got out of bed heading for my closet I reached in for my pink jumper, white top, jeggings and my Ugg boots I slid into my outfit and knocked onto Rose's door

"Come in Alice" she called I opened the door and saw what she had on a red dress just above the knee and a mini heel shoes, her blonde hair loose behind her back

"Wow Rose you look really nice" she smiled

"Thanks Alice would you like me to do your hair"

"Really? Thanks Rose" she put a grip into my hair and ruffled it out a bit,

"Wow it looks so pretty Rose" I blushed she took my hand and we went downstairs and saw the boys

"Hi Rosie" Emmett said winking at her causing her to blush which only I noticed

"Hi Alice…And Rose" Jasper said I blushed "Hello Jasper" he took my hand and we ran into the car together me Jasper and Edward in Carlisle car and Rose and Emmett in Esme's car, "Don't be scared Alice me Edward Emmett and Rose will look after you" Jasper said squeezing my hand slightly. We walked towards the school gates hand in hand I was a little scared because I didn't know if anyone would like me

"Alice" Rose came and hugged me and took me to the classroom with Jasper Emmett and Edward following behind us, I handed my slip to the teacher, who told me to introduce myself,

"Hi Im Alice Cullen" a few Hi's and Hellos where said.

I was seated next to Jasper "Hello Alice" he smiled "Hi Jasper" I blushed, a bell rang "Oh its lunch time we get to play now" he smiled and took me outside, I sat on a bench and started eating, this girl with brown hair down to her back sat next to me smiling

"Hi im Bella Swan" she said nervously

"Hi Bella im Alice Cullen" I said sweetly "I know, Edward told me all about you" she giggled "Bella can I be your friend, I only know Jazz, Rose, Edward and Emmett but we call him Em" he smiled hoping she would say yes

"Of course we can be friends Alice" holding her hand we ran inside waiting for the home time bell.

The bell rang meaning it was home time everyone picked up there bags and ran outside me and Rose were in Mummy Esme's car and the boys were in Daddy Carlisle's car " How was School Alice" mummy asked, "it was really fun I got to sit next to Jazz and Rose and I met this girl called Bella, she was really nice can she come over next time maybe" mummy laughed "Wow Alice you sure can talk, of course Bella can come over Edward had her over last week and we were planning on asking her again maybe Friday sweetie" I nodded my head eagerly "Mummy can we go shopping" Rose asked twirling a piece of hair around her finger "well okay but you have to get changed our of your uniform okay you to Alice" "Okay Mummy" we chorused.

Rose and me ran into our bedrooms and changed I changed into my red dress and white buckle up shoes and Rose changed into her Yellow dress and white buckle up shoes.

At the Mall_*

"Rose, Alice Mummy is going to go buy some new high heel shoes then we can get an ice cream" we nodded mummy likes clip clop shoes me and Rose tried them on in the shop and we fell over, I like my new mummy, daddy and brothers and sister.

Jasper *_POV_*

Me, Edward and Em went to play on the Xbox

"Emmett stop cheating" Edward said

"Em im gunna beat you" I laughed "No your not Jazz and Eddie im NOT CHEATING" he shouted "DON'T CALL ME EDDIE, EMMIE" Emmett jumped on Edward the both of them on the floor attacking each other

"WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE" dad came in pulling them apart and sent them to there room, "Jasper what happened" he gave me the look "Uhm I Uhm I don't know" I said with my best puppy dog eyes, haha that will get him off my case "Right, tidy this mess up please" he said walking out the room.

Alice *_POV_*


End file.
